An electrowetting display includes an array of pixels individually bordered by pixel walls that retain liquid, such as opaque oil. Light transmission through each pixel is adjustable by electronically controlling a position of the liquid in the pixel. Resolution and quality of an electrowetting display may depend on a number of factors, such as optical transmissivity or reflectivity of material layers of the electrowetting display and pixel size, just to name a few examples. In some displays, pixel walls may be substantially transparent so as to transmit a wide portion of the visible part of the electromagnetic (EM) spectrum. Such transmission may allow light to pass through pixel walls from one pixel to adjacent pixels. Generally, adjacent pixels correspond to colors that are different from one another (e.g., a red pixel adjacent to a blue pixel adjacent to a green pixel, and so on). Light reflected from the bottom of a pixel increases the black level and hence reduces contrast. Light transmitted through pixel walls and over the pixel walls may contribute to photo crosstalk between the adjacent pixels. In some cases, a black matrix (BM) is placed above the pixel walls to block incoming light from reaching the underlying pixel wall. While the BM can increase contrast for a display, the BM can reduce the brightness of the display.